


A weekend away.

by ellynora25



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellynora25/pseuds/ellynora25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set post lbd, Before Lizzie moves to san fransisco, Darcy makes the most of an opportunity to surprise Lizzie.</p><p>“please, I want to know, I don’t even really like surprises that much”<br/>He chuckled, “Lizzie Bennet you are lying through your teeth and you know it, I have it on very good authority that you love surprises, you just don’t often have the patience to wait for them. Lydia told me about the time you opened all your Christmas presents at 3am one year. Seriously though, I’m not telling you and I won’t talk about it anymore or I’ll give it away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A weekend away.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! ahh this is scary. more to come i hope to tell the story of the whole weekend including important sister D&M's lizzie darcy cuteness and Jane and Lydia getting to know darcy.

Lizzie leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling, searching her brain for the right word. It was right there, on the tip of her tongue, she had a vague sense of it, felt the meaning and the connotation of it perfectly, just not the actual damn word.  
A noise distracted her from the problem at hand, her phone was ringing. She picked it off the desk and smiled as she saw Darcy’s face as the caller id.

“hey” she said as she got up from the desk and curled up on her bed, back against the wall.  
‘Hi Lizzie, what are you up to?’ Darcy asked.  
She groaned “have a guess, I think you’ll get it in one.”  
Darcy chuckled “I’ll take that to mean you’re a bit stuck on your thesis then?”  
‘I just can’t get the words to work, can you think of another way to say creates?’  
‘what is the context?’  
“It creates a sense of…something, something in the audience and so on. I have to keep saying the same phrase to get my point across but I’ve repeated the same words too many times.”

Darcy pauses momentarily to think, ‘evokes? rouses, summons, establishes…contrives, fabricates?’  
‘Hmm fabricates could work...I like it. Anyway, I’m assuming you didn’t call just to be my thesaurus, as fabulous as you are at it, how was your day?”  
“long meetings, difficult investors but nothing out of the ordinary, however there was one great thing, it’s the reason, I’m calling actuall-“  
“you mean you’re not just calling because you like talking to me” Lizzie cuts in, mock offended  
‘of course not! I love listening to you complain over and over how frustrating it is writing your thesis. It’s the high point of my day.” He says this half-jokingly, but with and undercurrent of sincerity that sends a thrill through her, accompanied by a pang of longing, she just wishes she could kiss him right now.  
There is a slight pause as Lizzie is silent… missing him whilst he is right there on the line. So close, but so far away at once.  
Darcy’s voice brings her back to reality, ‘As I was saying, I wanted to ask you what you are doing not this weekend but the next and also the Thursday and Friday before. I think there might be an opportunity to see each other.’  
“hmm I have a meeting with Dr. Gardiner on the Thursday, and some various other things but they can wait, so I’m basically free”  
“Is there any chance you can change the meeting to Wednesday or something? Because I’m not actually able to come down and see you, I wanted to take you away for the weekend.”

“oh umm, I think I should be able to. Where do you want to go?”  
“It’s a secret.” Lizzie could hear the smirk in his voice and smiled at the prospect of getting to see him soon.  
“So, you’ll come with me?” his voice now sounding earnest and hopeful.  
‘Yes of course! I’m on Dr Gardiners’ good side at the moment since I’ve been very up to date with everything of late so she shouldn’t mind.”  
“well then I’ll send you the details once I’ve booked the flights .’  
“wait what?, flights? Where are we going?” she hesitated then, sounding unsure ‘oh Will, I don’t know, I’m a poor grad student remember?”  
“Do you really think I’d let you pay for this? It’s my treat.”  
“I don’t want you paying for things me all the time, I-”she said sounding  
“lizzie I completely respect that you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself and I know that you don’t want to feel dependant on me and I love that about you but please just let me do this for you? You’re going to have to learn to accept things from me, just think of this as a four and a half week anniversary present..”  
She laughed “that’s really not a thing”  
“don’t you want to see me?” He teased,  
She laughed again “ok fine, you’ve got me. Yes I want to see you and I guess I’ll let you pay for me, but you have to tell me where we’re going!”  
“No, it’s a surprise”  
“please, I want to know, I don’t even really like surprises that much”  
He chuckled, “lizzie bennet you are lying through your teeth and you know it, I have it on very good authority that you love surprises, you just don’t often have the patience to wait for them. Lydia told me about the time you opened all your Christmas presents at 3am one year. Seriously though, I’m not telling you and I won’t talk about it anymore or I’ll give it away.”  
“how long is the flight going to be?”  
“Stop it” he said sternly  
“Is it cold there?” she tried  
“I’ll hang up.” he was bluffing, surely?  
“what? I’m asking purely for packing purposes!” lizzie said earnestly  
“liar”  
She gasped excitedly as an idea occurred to her “oh are we going to-“ She stopped abruptly as the phone cut off. “beep…beep…beep”  
Lizzie laughed in surprise. He’d actually done it, No you hang up firsts from William Darcy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darcy? Hi,” Lydia said in a confused voice. She was coming to like Darcy more after getting to know him in the week when he and Lizzie had got together. They’d even had a few conversations with each other without lizzie there as a buffer and they hadn’t been that awkward, he was actually kind of nice, just reserved. So Lydia was becoming much more comfortable around her sisters new boyfriend, but still, it was kind of odd for him to be calling her, she hadn’t realised they were quite on ‘calling for a chat’ terms just yet.  
“Hello Lydia, How are you today?” he asked politely and just sincerely enough that she felt the question was more than just a casual greeting, that he actually cared if she was coping okay with…everything that had happened.

“I’m, I’m doing well, things have been much better lately, thank-you for asking.” Lydia said as politely as she could. She felt slightly awkward but wanted this conversation to go well, Lydia was eager to be able to be friends with the man who looked like he was going to be a pretty huge part of her sisters’ life. It was early days yet but Lydia knew her sister and Lizzie had never looked at anyone the way she looked at Darcy. 

“How are you?” She asked, wanting to return the civility.  
“I’m well thank-you” Darcy said pleasantly, “Anyway you must be wondering why I’m calling you,”  
Lydia let out a slight laugh as he acknowledged the irregularity of his call. “yes actually,” she went on as another thought occurred to her, “also how you’re calling? I didn’t even know you had my number..”

“Yes, well I had to get Gigi to ask Lizzie for it, I hope that it’s okay for me to call, you’re not currently busy are you? I can call at later time if you are?” He said quickly  
“No, no it’s fine” Lydia said, trying to put him at ease. “It was just… unexpected is all. Hang on, why not just ask Lizzie directly? What’s that all about?”  
Darcy laughed and then excitedly, well as excited as someone like Darcy can ever sound, launched into his explanation and proposal.

“Well next weekend I’ve got two business meetings in New York and so I’m planning on bringing Lizzie along so that she can see Jane and so we can all spend the weekend together. We are going from early Thursday morning till Sunday night and I wanted to invite you to come too. It wouldn’t be a sisterly reunion without you.”  
Lydia was silent for a few moments, as she processed all that, on one hand she really would love to see Jane, and New York, but she didn’t want to be in the way…  
“are are you sure?” Lydia stammered out, “that you want me there, that is? I don’t want to be third wheeling on your romantic weekend..”  
“of course!” Darcy replied “You wouldn’t be.. third wheeling as you put it because Jane and Bing will be there and possibly Caroline too, I know that Lizzie will want you there and..” He paused awkwardly then went ahead “and so do I, I’d really like for us to get to know each other better.”

She felt a rush of affection for Darcy as she came to realise not only how much he cared about Lizzie but also how considerate he was being, trying to organise a weekend that Lizzie would most enjoy, thinking of all the things she would want, including inviting her little sister along. It made Lydia feel so happy, that Lizzie had someone who really was putting her first but with that feeling there was also a pang, not of jealously, but more of loneliness, it reminded her of what she had lost, what she had thought she had.  
“Lydia?” Darcy said uncomfortably, almost sounding hurt, and she realised that he had just put himself out there and she’d forgotten to say anything back.  
“oh sorry! Yes Darcy I‘d really like that too” Lydia said and she heard him sigh slightly in relief.  
“So would you like to come?”  
Still she hesitated, Darcy did seem to know her sister well, but he couldn’t really know that Lizzie would want her there, right? And maybe because he loved his little sister so much and wanted her around Darcy just assumed Lizzie would feel the same about her little sister. Lydia wasn’t stupid, she knew her sister loved her, but Lydia didn’t want to make something all about her again, especially something that was meant to be special for Lizzie. She didn’t want to force Lizzie to spend even more time with her, She’d had to be there for Lydia so much lately and maybe Lizzie would want some time alone with just Jane. She just wasn’t sure, didn’t know what to do… then forced herself to take the councillors advice, opening up to people, sharing how she was feeling and hopefully this would be the start of Darcy knowing her a bit better. As much as she wasn’t entirely comfortable around Darcy, it was mostly because she was worried he wouldn’t like her, but she did trust him, he’d proved himself to her that much, so she took a deep breath and expressed her insecurities.  
“Darcy, I’m not sure if you’ve really got it right, if this weekend is supposed to be about Lizzie then maybe I shouldn’t come, you see as nice as it is of her to spend all this time with me lately to cheer me up, I think lizzie and Jane would like some time with just the two of them…they always have, Lizzie, Lizzie especially, I ..I don’t mind, I understand that they’ve just always got along better with each other and well I don’t want to get in their way and stop them getting that time if they want it.  
Darcy is speechless for a moment.  
He then says in a soft tone, “Lydia that’s not true”  
“You’re denying it because you feel sorry for me, but I’ve realised it’s just something I’m going to have to come to terms with, so I may as well acknowledge it. “  
“I think you’re wrong, I know from, well from the videos and also from Lizzie that it has been that way in the past, I won’t deny that, but I think Lizzie really wants to change that, I’m sure of it.”  
“but what if it’s just because of the guilt…because she thinks it was her fault?’ Lydia says in a small voice, something that has been worrying her, but that she had mostly been too ashamed of to admit.  
Darcy’s tone is firmer now. ”It’s not, the way she talks about you, I just know that it goes so much deeper than that, she wants to let you into her life, and really be a part of yours, the way she never did before, that’s almost a direct quote from her. She said she can’t believe it took something this terrible for her to realise that she never took the time to know you. She’s not trying to make up for not stopping what Wickham did to you, she wants to make up for not being there your whole life. For not having the relationship she had with Jane all through childhood, with you. It’s not guilt though, it’s more like she’s realised how much time she’s wasted not seeing how alike the two of you are and the friendship and connection you could have. I’m sorry if that didn’t come out right. It made a lot more sense when Lizzie said it.’  
“she really said all that?” Lydia whispered. Her eyes start to fill with tears but she blinks them away, trying to stay in control of the whirlwind of emotions that Darcy’s words have brought about. This will take a bit to process and she will have time to consider it all later, to fully feel the hope welling up inside her as well as the relief, and all the pain of the past. Right now she has to finish this conversation. She will not cry in front of Darcy, even if it’s just over the phone.  
“Yes. I wouldn’t normally reveal what has been said in private conversations like this, but I think it’s important that you know what Lizzie is too afraid to say herself. Lydia you have to come, clearly the three of you need to spend some quality time with each other, talk things through.”  
“Okay I’ll come”  
“Great, I look forward to seeing you. I’ll text you the details when I have them and remember that Lizzie doesn’t know where we’re going or that you’re coming so keep it a secret.”  
“Okay. Darcy?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank-you, for telling me what Lizzie said, it helps.. a lot”  
“You’re welcome Lydia. And I’m happy to help any time if you ever need to talk about it, or want to know what Lizzie is thinking, although I must say I really think you two need to talk to each other. Be honest with her about how your feeling.”  
“Okay thanks, I’ll think on it. Goodbye Darcy”  
“Goodbye Lydi-“  
“Wait! Umm since you’ve got my back in this, I’ve got yours too. You and lizzie have proved yourselves to be pretty bad at communication in the past and I don’t want you guys to screw it up over something stupid, because you’re actually really good for her, so If you ever want to know what Lizzies thinking about you, I’m happy to help.” Jokingly, she said “we can be each other’s inside man”  
Darcy made a little huff that was almost a chuckle. “you’ve got yourself a deal Lydia Bennet”  
“Okay, bye then”  
“Goodbye”  
As she hung up the phone Lydia found herself smiling. She was quite coming to like Darcy.


End file.
